mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Sepia of the Songs
Lady Sepia of the songs is the sister to Longpaw and wife to Captain Urchin of the Riding Stars. She is a member of The Circle. Personality Sepia has been known to be shy and a bit soft-spoken. After she sings at the Spring Festival, she starts to be more social with Urchin and his circle of friends as she helps to search for the Heartstone and putting together a choir to sing when Urchin would return from Whitewings. History Urchin of the Riding Stars Sepia is introduced during the Spring Festival and she sang for the king and the animals of Mistmantle. During his speech, Padra reveals that Sepia was supposed to be the first baby to be culled, because she was born small and barely feeding. However, she was saved by him and Crispin because the culling law hadn't been made until after she was born. Urchin and the Heartstone She is part of the group of friends consisting of Fingal, Crackle, Urchin, Juniper, and Needle, and is the sister of Longpaw, the fastest squirrel in Mistmantle. She is the head of the Tower Choir, and a companion to the Queen. It is eluded to that she and Urchin are in love in Book 4. During the Hedgehog Host's plan to overthrow Crispin, she was attacked by Gorsen when she tried to warn King Crispin of a mutiny, and was strangled to a verge of being unable to sing. Cedar healed her and Sepia sang for Crispin's corranation. The Heir of Mistmantle When Princess Catkin is abducted by a scared and frantic Linty, Sepia, along with the other animals. Upon request of Queen Cedar, Sepia leads her choir singing around the island to try and coax Linty out of hiding. Sepia played the heroine and rescued Princess Catkin from the mad Linty and is thanked profusely by Queen Cedar. Urchin and the Raven War She cares for Urchin when he is injured and helps to rescue Crispin, Cedar and Padra from the ravens. Urchin and the Rage Tide Sepia was swept away by the Rage Tide as she tried to rescue Twirl from being swept away. Sepia gave Urchin Twirl, before she lost her grip on Urchin's paw and fell. Urchin thought he saw her get on one of Mossberry's boats. Sepia was washed up on Ashfire, and drank the water in a cave she found, not knowing that all water on Ashfire was poisonous to those who were not born on the island. She grew sick, and Corr and Lord Crown, who had journeyed to see if they could return her to Mistmantle if she was still alive, found her and brought her back to Mistmantle, feeding her on a mixture of mending moss and Whitewings honey to keep her hanging on until they made it to Mistmantle. When they could not get through the mists, Crispin sacrificed himself, and Sepia was taken through the mists, where she was taken immediately to the infirmary. Queen Cedar healed her with an antidote made of herbs and her own fur, (Urchin contributed some of his mothers fur from the bracelet) and Sepia made it through. At the end, Urchin asks Sepia to marry him, and she accepts. Category:Squirrels Category:Females Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Recurring Characters